User blog:XOsha/My thoughts on the 2016 TV Series aka The Reboot
I saw some of the episodes of the 2016 reboot and I don't find it too terrible? Sure it has some bad points but it has good ones too. I like that Bubbles is good with technology as seen in "Viral Spiral", "The Trouble With Bubbles", and "Oh Daisy!". Even though I dislike that there isn't much fighting as the 1998 series had, it's interesting to see some slice-of-life that's part of it since we get to have a peek into people's lives, including the Powerpuffs. It also appears to now aim at older audiences due to the twerking that occurred in the episodes "Painbow", "Somewhere Over The Swingset", and "Largo" which is considered inappropriate for kids. Allegro's fault. Stuff I like about the reboot: *The Girls' new looks. *Bubbles' blue barrettes. They're super adorable! *The Girls' new voices. They're decent but not as good as the ones in the 1998 series. *The new theme song. I find it super catchy. *All the supporting characters' and villains' (minus Princess Morbucks) voice actors reprise their roles. *The Amoeba Boys showing up since they're my favorite villains. *Buttercup having more personality than her 1998 counterpart even though it wasn't bland. *The fact that Blossom has a love interest. *The fact that Bubbles isn't as big as a crybaby as her 1998 counterpart was. *The Narrator eventually being written out. I began to get annoyed with the beginning of: "The city of Townsville!" or whatever in every episode. *Bubbles being a computer whiz and game programmer. *New allies and friends. *Princess not being much of a villain and is instead some school rival. *Princess's motive of being an official Powerpuff Girl being carried on from the 1998 series, even though it'll never happen. I still like it. Stuff I dislike about the reboot or show some criticism about: * The original voice actresses got heartbroken about not getting to voice the girls again for the reboot, which is depressing. *The twerking. Of course, those episodes involved Allegro as the main villain and he loves to twerk and Blossom and Bubbles did it but were in a trance. Bubbles did it again in "Somewhere Over The Swingset" and Allegro does it once more in "Largo" which actually had the most twerking. The episodes were good despite that. *Ms. Bellum getting written out. I don't know why. *Fighting crime not happening as much. Honestly, it was super awesome. *Jennifer Hale not reprising her role of Princess Morbucks yet reprising her roles of Ms. Keane and Sedusa, although I don't know why although Sedusa hasn't even shown up yet. *Some new villains that I find to be extremely stupid. *A long-lost Powerpuff Girl shows up all of the sudden who wasn't in the 1998 series for some strange reason and was never mentioned in that said series. I don't have anything against Bliss but her showing up made zero sense. *The Teen Titans Go crossover episode. I find it fully unnecessary and completely STUPID because I HATE '''Teen Titans Go with a passion. Even though the Teen Titans still having their original voices which are the '''ONLY thing good about it. And since Tara Strong still voices Raven, she must've been extremely upset during the recording because she isn't Bubbles' voice actress anymore. *The Amoeba Boys' friendship of sorts with the Powerpuff girls being nearly non-existent. I really loved that and thus it makes me sad. And they probably won't show up ever again because Chuck McCann passed away despite having a few non-speaking cameos. *The girls' ages are currently unknown. They're possibly older than their 1998 counterparts although they are the same height as them. *Lockers being shown at the Elementary School that the Girls currently attend due to Pokey Oaks getting destroyed. It made me think it was a High School. *The Rowdyruff Boys showing up (albeit a cameo appearance). I honestly don't really like them and I just don't understand the hype about them. *Rabid Blossom x Brick shippers claiming that Jared Shapiro is Jake Goldman's self-insert '''JUST BECAUSE '''Jared resembles him. Jared being a self-insert isn't true at all as it's been said many times by official sources. Yeah, that's pretty much it I think. I will update this post when I think of other things or it is in need of proofreading that I forgot about. But a note, I have qualms about the 1998 series as well. I don't consider it 'god-like' or superior to the 2016 series and vice-versa. So yes, I do have things I dislike about the 1998 series as well. The 1998 series episodes I really hate a lot is "Moral Decay", "Down n' Dirty", and "A Very Special Blossom". The reason I hated them was due to how it ended although "Moral Decay" was awful from the beginning to the end of the whole episode. I tend to hate "Bad Ending" episodes although it depends on how they end. I '''don't prefer '''one series over the other due to both the 1998 series and the 2016 series having good and bad points. Tell me your thoughts about it! I'm fully interested in what you think about it! I have extreme curiosity issues so... fire away! No flames, please! Category:Blog posts